The Night the Sky Fell Down
by lostxmyself
Summary: There's always a void about ten feet wide around her where nobody stood. No one talked to her, only about her and from far away. After Spencer Carlin's suicide, people start to call foul play and Ashley is the top suspect.


The first time I saw her, she was smoking a cigarette at the bus stop.

The familiar smell of smoke quickly caught my attention. I remember looking around for the culprit and staring a bit confused when I found her. It was a dark haired girl wearing a Catholic school uniform. I imagine I tilted my head and knitted my perfectly sculpted eyebrows at her in confusion. Because… you know, that's the face I make when I'm confused. King High was a _public_ school. There were no uniforms.

She was also standing awkwardly by herself. Not off to the side as you would think, but in the middle of a whole group of people. There was a void about ten feet wide around her where nobody else stood.

Hmm…

By all means this girl was _hot_: tanned, toned, with bitch written all across her scowling features in a Catholic school girl outfit. She stood smoking in her own little abyss. And nobody is saying anything to or about her? I actually found everything about this odd.

She didn't seem to notice though.

Well, more like she didn't _care_.

I doubt she even registered anything going on around her. The girl with dark hair seemed perfectly comfortable just ignoring us. Us being the people standing with (around) her. And for the most part, the majority of _us_ ignored her too.

There were about forty kids besides me, all waiting for our school bus to come. (Forty. I know. This was just _one_ stop, too. Ridiculous. I blame the public school system.) It was a great way to start the morning.

I remember looking to the sky at that moment. The only thing that would make this morning _better_ would be rain. Nothin' like riding a packed bus full of hormonal, soaked teenagers on a sticky, humid day. My eyes found the Catholic school girl uniform clad girl that moment. I just had a mental flashback of that TaTu music video. I smiled to myself as I imagined her in the rain, singing a TaTu song.

Russian Catholic school girls making out in the rain? Come on, even _I _have to admit that's hot.

Hehe.

I remember I was in the middle of singing the chorus to _All the Things She Said_ in my head (extremely catchy song by the way),when I overheard the conversation going on next to me. From what I could hear it was between two girls. And it sounded interesting.

A gasp. _"Oh my God..." _a girl said, then quickly her voice dropped to a disbelieving whisper. "_She's back."_

"_I know," _the one girl said to the other. _"I didn't think Ashley would have the nerve to come back after what happened with… _Spencer_."_

There was a small pause. My ears waited intently for something more to be said. Hey, this sounded like pretty scandalous stuff here. You'd probably be doing the same thing!

"_I still can't believe she's back!" _the first girl said.

I rolled my eyes. Come on girly, gimme something more. You already said that. Tell me something juicy between Ashley and this Spencer kid.

Before they could finish their conversation though, our bus pulled up. I sighed. I guess I'll get the rest of the story tomorrow. Though… I'm not exactly sure why I was so interested in a girl that did not even acknowledge my existence. Or anyone else's for that matter.

The brown haired girl effortlessly made her way to the front of the queue. Effortlessly because of the huge amount of horny freshmen boys that let her pass with no problem. All probably eager to walk behind her and look up her skirt I imagine.

Boys.

_Freshmen_ boys—even worse.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at them because honestly, I was just the new girl from New Jersey. I was just as low as them on the social food chain. And for that reason, I was the last person on the bus. Forty kids may not sound like a lot for a bus, but you forget just how big high school kids are. Beefy little bastards.

I stood at the front looking like an idiot for a place to sit. It seemed pretty packed. I sighed, about ready to sit on somebody's lap when I noticed the girl—Ashley—stretched out comfortably on a seat all by herself. She looked so comfortable; I felt a little bad asking her to move.

Haha okay, not as much _bad_ as I was _scared_. Somehow this girl managed to look menacing in a school girl outfit. Regardless, I sure as hell was not _walking_ to school and I was not quite comfortable with the idea of sitting on a horny freshman boy's lap.

"Umm... excuse me?"

She looked up. When Ashley didn't say anything, I continued. "Can I sit here?" I pointed to the place where her flawless tanned legs were stretched out.

Ashley raised a challenging eyebrow at me. _Are you serious?_ I could practically hear her thinking. But when I didn't make to move, she took the hint that I wasn't gonna. The girl gracefully swung her legs over the side of the seat to make room.

I sat down on the far end of the three-seater, trying not to make it too obvious that I didn't want to sit right next to her. Don't think it worked though, I'm not exactly tactful.

"Thanks," I said when I settled myself.

The girl's brown eyes bore into mine for a second more before she looked away bored.

"Sure."

And we sat in an awkward and tense silence for the rest of the ride to school… well, at least _I_ did. Ashley sat there ignoring me, the driver, and everyone else for that matter for the rest of the drive, too caught up in her own thoughts.

**a/n umm… all for now. It's like two in the morning. I'm not tired, it's just that my step dad woke up and asked me if I was watching porn. Lol. **_**Awkward**_**. I'm not if you're wondering. Just… yeah. I'll go now. Haha. Update tomorrow babes, promise**


End file.
